Vampire Dream
by kemcat16
Summary: I've alway's been abnormal, and attracted friend's who are less then what you call sane, but now your telling me the same boy from my dream who was a vampire. Goes to my school, and wants to be my friend. What else is going to happen flying pigs!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice

* * *

_when you feel your self fallen_

_and you see your wings ripping_

_you look for help_

_but all you _

_find is a someone _

_of demons_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 1 I know a vampire**

He stared me down ,with his fierce ice cold , crimson ,eye's. I was scared. That raven hair he had the look of an angel, but the look in his perfect face was demon like. No noes skin was that pale no one's yet I was staring him down. I wondered what exactly what he was. I backed away to the wall of the alley way. "w-who are you." the boy looked at me curiously he then smirked. As he walked closer to me not answering my question. He opened his mouth as he put his face closer to my neck I realized he was a vampire then and their. He's teeth became closer, and closer to my neck, his teeth where about to puncture my tender tanned skin.

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggg

I popped out of my bed. Covers splatter left and right from me. I was panting and sweating hard. It was all a dream I couldn't believe it. It felt so real, but it wasn't. I sighed as I looked at the alarm clock. It was time for the ever-lovable school. I hated school I couldn't understand anything worth crap in their, and my math teacher loved to make fun of me. Though it probably didn't help that math has always been my worst subject. I sighed again as I got out of bed. I walked slowly to the closet and looked at it for a second before I got out my cloths, and put them on.

I wore a black shirt with the word peace on it, I had fishnet sleeved glove's on, and dark, peril, purple mini skirt that barely was above my knee's. I wore black, tennis-shoe's, with gold jewelery around my wrists. I smirked at myself I had a semi, emo ,punk look and I liked it a lot. My hair was caramel brown with a streak of red in it. My hair was up in a ponytail. I looked at my computer with my chocolate orb's. I printed out my essay about Benjamin franklin. I surprisingly had a good grade in history, though the subject bored me like hell. I walked down stair's they where old and rigid dad tried to fix them but had not luck their was missing boards on some parts. Its a good thing I like jumping. As I reached the living room.

I saw my mom. Mom looked like me except her hair was chin length and she had wrinkle's. I didn't pick up much from dad. Except for maybe his noise. Which I'm thank full for, mom has sorta a big noise. I laughed at the though slightly. Mom stared at me and gave me an odd look.

"have you ever heard of the color pink" she said with a cringe in her noise. Mom doesn't exactly like they way I dress. I sighed and ignored her I don't bother arguing with her. She pulls the its her house my option doesn't matter. Mom really needs to learn to do as she preaches. Don't get me wrong I love my mom. She just drives me to the point I want to stab myself. I walked out of the house, and started to head for school. I forgot to eat something. I sighed Anna was going to get mad at me if she found out. I looked up at the sky as soon as I knew their was nothing I could trip over as I walked. I am one of the biggest klutz you will meet. I laughed at that silently in my head. Their was some things I did like about school. 1 was that was where all my friend's where at. 2 I don't usually have to worry about getting yelled at their. My family needs to be on a talk show or something as much bickering we do. Oh well what can I do. I felt a pair of arm's wrapped around my waist tightly. so tight that it was kinda hard for me to breathe. I looked behind me and I saw Anna. She had long pink hair and leaf green eye's. I smiled at Anna, she smiled back at me.

"neh Mikan you forgot your neck less when you spent the night at my house" Anna let go of me and held out a neck less that held out a ying and yang pendent. I smiled at her as I replied

"thanks Anna" Anna handed me the pendent I quickly put it back on my neck I pretty much wore it all the time, but Anna wanted to borrow it. So I let her. Both Anna and I began to walk to school

as we reached their we sat in are first class. It was English. I've always found it ironic that I love to wright yet I have a C average in their. I sighed looks like my opposites attract or something. As I was lost in my thoughts like I normally was I felt my best friend shaking me. I looked at her questionably.

"what is it" I asked her curiously Anna usually just let me daydream. She forcefully turned my body over to where I was staring at a boy. He had raven hair. And beautiful crimson eye's. He's skin was so pale that he could be albino. But yet he was so handsome, then it hit me, that it was the same boy from my dream.

* * *

Well what do you think? First chapter of this story. Oh and don't worry I'm still working on Crying Mikan to. I'm going to be updating both story's together probably work on one chapter for this story and one for crying Mikan each day lol. Well hope you enjoyed please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice

hey you guy's if you like to read things like twilight or vampire diary then check out this story of mine its called the legendary and it's about a girl who becomes obsessed with vampires after her encounter with one. Its got a bit of a twilight vive to it. But thats just because my insperaction came from the saga so anyways here's the url if you want to check it out.

/u/628222/

thats for the page if you just want to go to my little page and find it go here

* * *

_wishes of a dream_

_come to reality_

_but just because of his beauty_

_doesn't mean the same of his purity_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 2 a dream that becomes real**

I couldn't believe it ,was I really seeing the same boy? I became drawn in my thoughts again. It wasn't till Anna shook me again that I noticed the boy was walking down the ail to find a seat, my eye's became wide when I realize the only available seat was next to me. As the perfect figure sat next to me my body froze. Was he really the same boy? Could it really be him? The boy gently smiled at me. My eye's became even more shocked again, "no fang's in sight" I said. I covered my mouth quickly when I had realize I had said that to such a cute boy. Out of habit I started waving my hands vastly in front of my face yelling " I – I mean. Sure you wouldn't have something like that. I mean being so handsome and all" the boy smirked at me I could tell he was finding my abstract of word's amusing. I sighed I had just ruined a chance of friendship, and I knew it.

"so you know already hun?" he said with his prefect crimson orb's staring at my normal chocolate brown orb's. I looked at him confusedly. Theirs no way I could be right could I ? I thought becoming more, and more confused by the minuet.

"excuse me. I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied. I could usually tell a fib pretty well but for some reason this time my tong became twisted,and turned when I tried to like to this perfect figure of a god. " I'm Mikan Sakura by the way" I introduced my self hoping he wouldn't catch my fib. The boy smirked again this time it was a bit more crocked then the other one. Yet it was still so perfect.

"I'm Natsume Hyuga" he introduced him self. His voice met the perfection in his face low yet if you listened long enough , you'd be drawn by it. I smiled cheerfully. It had seemed that he had ignored my lie. I thought I was safe. " so why do you think I have fang's polka?" he smirked yet again the same perfection of a smirk. Then it hit me what he meant by polka. I felt steam coming from my ear's and heat rising to my face. I was pissed as hell. I stood up quickly and made sure my skirt wasn't showing my underwear anymore, before I slapped the new perfected figure ,perfect face, pervert right in the face. I stomped out of the room and slammed the door as hard as I could leaving Natsume a red mark from my hand. I walked down the school hallway realizing my source of action I had just dis-maid.

I sighed I knew this would be around school soon, I really hated being bothered by the local school gossips. So I decided to just skip today, none of the teachers really paid attention to the hallways so it was pretty easy to skip at Alice academy. I swiftly left the building leaving the school compliantly. I started to walk down the city. To parts of the downtown streets, the down town here wasn't all that scary. The town was fairly big , but the crime was also incredible low. I was a good town to live in, that is if you didn't' want anything weird to happen. This town was determined to always be safe, and boring. Well thats what I think. Somehow or another all the freaks, the weird, and the insane always become my friend. I don't have much of a problem with it I'm not exactly normal myself. Ever since I was younger I've had a six sense about things, but I'm not going to go into detail about that now. The town had a old rusty. It stank terribly. I sighed as I realized I needed to turn in my report today. "their goes another grade" I said with a depressive feeling overwhelming me. I walked close to one of my favorite downtown store's Missive. I have a few bucks on me and think I have enough money to buy at least another pair of gloves. I smiled sighting to myself.

As I walked down closer to where my store was I felt a pair of cold hand's touch my shoulder. The feeling in my back spiked up. I froze again almost to scared to turn around. I had a strange feeling I was about to be in a serious amount of trouble.

* * *

Ok! their you go the second chapter to vampire dream. So what do you think about it I hope you enjoyed it,. Ohhhh I wonder whats going to happen to Mikan. Is it Natsume behind her or someone else. Well guess you'll just have to wait and find out till the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_to fear that which shouldn't be feared_

_and trust that should not be trusted_

_is the ultament denial_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 3 damn he scared me!**

How can I put this lightly. I'm scared as hell! Theirs someone's cold chilled hand on my shoulder. And its colder then anything I've felt before! The worst part is I cant move ether! My joints have all locked together. I was terrified, the hand moved my body closer and closer to it.. I soon felt something ruff against my skin. " I was wondering how is it? Someone I've never met knows my secret?" said the familiar male perfect voice.

"N-N-Natsume!" my voice squeaked as I yelled his name, I had just realized that dream I had was another one of my visions."It-It-w-was a dream I had!" I yelled in fear. I heard the scuffed beautiful voice chuckle. I felt my body turning unwilling, and I was soon face to face with a pair of incredible crimson eye's. Natsume smirked with his perfection at me once again. That face was so beautiful yet for some reason no matter how perfect that smirk was it pissed me off. He let go of my arm as I started to back away. He stared me down ,with his fierce ice cold , crimson ,eye's. I was scared. That raven hair he had the look of an angel, but the look in his perfect face was demon like. No noes skin was that pale no one's yet I was staring him down. I wondered what exactly what he was. I backed away to the wall of the alley way. "w-who are you. Exactly? Are you really a vampire?" the boy looked at me curiously he then smirked. As he walked closer to me not answering my question. He opened his mouth as he put his face closer to my neck I realized he was a vampire deffently then and their. He's teeth became closer, and closer to my neck, his teeth where about to puncture my tender tanned skin. When I heard him chuckle once more, he soon lifted his head up and stared me down.

"its a good thing I'm a vegetarian vampire I don't drink human blood" he held my face close to his forcing me to stare at his beautiful eye's " of course you know my secret. Can you keep a secret?" he asked me hoply. I smiled fearfully as I replied to his perfection

"y-yes" I agreed to keep it a secret. I don't know how, but I felt like it would have been a burden to him if he had to kill me, and I certainly didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He finally let go of my chin as he put his hand's in his blue jean pockets. Now that I was certain he wouldn't kill me I boldly walked up to him. " be my friend" I said to the perfect figure. I don't know why but I want to be his friend I want to come close to him. Theirs just something about him that really intriguer's me. Don't get me wrong I'm not in love. Theirs just something about him that interests me. The boy looked at me like I was some crazy person. How I loved that look. After all I got it a lot from adults. I sighed I cant help it if they lived with the same people I did they wouldn't be so sane them selves.

" its fine by me just don't get in my way understand polka" he said so rudely. I smiled at him sweetly, ignoring the perverted comment. I wanted to see how much of like other guy's this perfect guy was. I looked at his face I frowned a bit, I didn't see one bit of a blush. But then again that could have to do with that his a vampire so he's cold blooded. Natsume grabbed a hold of my waist.

"Natsume what exactly do you think your do-" before I could finish my sentence we where both in the air almost as if we where flying but every once in a while I felt him land lightly on the building's. What exactly was he doing. I stared at him silently keeping my mouth closed, something told me he didn't want me to say anything, we finally landed and we where in the out skirts of the town. He let me down off of him. " what was that all about?" I asked as I looked at the mystery in front of me. He's eye's narrowed as he covered my mouth. He held his finger to his face puckering his lips to form something.

"shhh, I'll explain in a minuet" I nodded my head in acknowledgment of what he had said. I then saw two figure looking for something or rather someone. One figure had black hair that was the same color as Natsume his eye's where baby blue with red on the sides of one eye. The other had brown hair and white eye's I mean completely white no pupil or anything. Their figures where just as perfect as Natsume's. The two figures had left quickly Natsume soon uncovered my mouth. The perfect figure stared at me. "you know you have a bad habit of attracting trouble" he said so lossy

"its not like its my fault. Wait what? Who where those two?" I asked confusingly

"none vegetarians"he responded quickly I looked at him shockingly"luckily I was able to cover up your sent"

"you mean they where vampire's to?" I asked shockingly the boy smirked again trying not to laugh I could tell. I said something stupid again I knew it. I sighed

"yes. They where and hungry ones at that. You shouldn't so losly walk down downtown streets like that specifically with such sweet smelling blood like that. Even with all the exsprince I've had its even hard for me to control my self from biting you" I looked at him sweetly. He protected me even though it was hard for him , and even though he barly new me.

"thank you" I said kindly as possible he just smirked at me once more before getting up and repling

" I thought I told you I'd be your friend if you weren't a nusence don't be so reckless next time ok" I nodded my head in agreement

* * *

yay! I got the 3rd chapter done what did you guy's think? I hope you enjoyed it. Ill probably update crying Mikan tom row and maybe this one to if I have time. Well till the next chapter bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice

* * *

_to which is takes _

_to which it owns _

_parting is so sweet of sorrow_

_let me hear this dusty dawn_

_I've truly found the one_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 4 my new vampire friend**

(Hi I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm just your average girl. Well except for the fact that my new friend is not what you call human). I looked over to my new raven haired perfect friend. I sighed Natsume looked over me at me. Natsume smirked showing off his sharp fang's (he's a bloody vampire!) I silently shrieked when I saw him. Natsume looked at me strangely with those intoxicating crimson red eye's of his. I couldn't help my self but to flush a bit. I mean Natsume was the definition of what you called be on hot. He was just down right beautiful. "hey polka don't tell me you've already fallen in love with me." he said obnoxiously I shook my head quickly, I felt my face flushing more then it already was.

"NO! Why would someone fall for such a pervert like you!" I yelled in defense. I felt my heart speed faster then it had ever before, "wait I couldn't be? NO! Theirs no way I'm fallen for an idiot like him" I thought convincing myself that it was the truth. I still walked along side the peace of art work perfection. Really do all vampire's look like him? I had so many questions, but I was to afraid to ask any of them. Those eye's where so beautiful, yet at the same time they were also frightening.

"what do you want your staring is annoying me" he said so boldly. I popped my head up again surprised by what he had said. I stopped dead in my tracks not moving one muscle. I could tell he was serious the question was? What would I ask?

" neh? I'm-um. I'm not quiet sure what to ask." I said confusingly all my questions I had left my head and I couldn't find them. Suddenly a phrase slipped out of my small mouth "why are all vampires so hot?" I covered my mouth quickly, realizing yet again I had said something stupid to him. Natsume smirked his perfect smile again. Glimmering me with his amusement. I sighed "me , and my big mouth" I said in a quiet whisper. I heard the perfection giggle. Even his laughter was prefect.

"I'm not quiet sure what you mean. But I guess all vampires have a glow to them." he answered honestly. I couldn't actually believe it he actually answered my stupid question. I couldn't believe it, I smiled from ear ,to ear hugging the vampire. He quickly pushed me away. Turning his face away. As if he was hiding something. "idiot don't touch me so recklessly I still am a vampire." he looked at me his crimson red eye's where glowing "and if you do that I might do something will both regret" I quickly nodded I was foolish, and didn't think about how hard it was just for him to be near me right now. I still wonder why he is doing what he is doing. Am I the first one to discover him. Once again my questions where flooding my mind, and I couldn't think straight. What was it about Natsume that made me so curious. I sighed "hey where at your house" he said almost as if he was sad by it. I looked up at him, his face was serious again. "don't walk to school tomorrow by your self I'll walk you their" he said as his eye's moved left to right, almost as if he was searching for something or someone. I nodded my head in response. I certainly wasn't in any position to argue with a vampire. I started to walk into my house.

I had opened the big bright blue door before turning around. I looked at Natsume. He smirked his perfect smirk again. I smiled brightly at him, I think I confused him a bit cause he lifted his eyebrow up. I turned around and went inside the brick house. As I got in a saw the familiar settings. I really couldn't believe it I've made friends with a vampire. Of all the creatures for a human to become friends with. Their was so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I drought I ever have the nerve to. I saw my dad staring at me before asking

"who was that boy sweetheart" I smiled at him as I grabbed a apple from the new furnished table as I replied.

"my new friend Natsume" I went up the old cricked stairs back into my room only to see my dear new friend again. Natsume smirked at me, my eye's where in shock as he came closer to me.

* * *

Ohhhhhh! Hangcliff guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens next. Well till then bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

to love someone

is great

to fear

is wise

but to hate

is unkown

* * *

**chapter 5 silent person**

I had opened the big bright blue door before turning around. I looked at Natsume. He smirked his perfect smirk again. I smiled brightly at him, I think I confused him a bit cause he lifted his eyebrow up. I turned around and went inside the brick house. As I got in a saw the familiar settings. I really couldn't believe it I've made friends with a vampire. Of all the creatures for a human to become friends with. Their was so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I drought I ever have the nerve to. I saw my dad staring at me before asking"who was that boy sweetheart" I smiled at him as I grabbed a apple from the new furnished table as I replied.  
"my new friend Natsume"I went up the old cricked stairs back into my room only to see my dear new friend again. Natsume smirked at me, my eye's where in shock as he came closer to me."Natsume what are you?" I knew he needed something, but the question is what? He smirked at me, I felt my heart race. Something wasn't right with Natsume. I started to back away I eventually knocked into the wall "Natsume whats wrong?" I then noticed them his eye's where glowing again. "Natsume don't!" Natsume's eye's became their calm collected red again. " Natsume?" he walked toward me again. I felt my body shake. Natsume's hand came toward my face, but just when he was about to touch my soft skin. He backed his hand away from me.  
"I'm sorry" Natsume quickly left and jumped out of my room. I ran to the window only to see Natsume running down my neighborhood.. I sighed as the thoughts of what had just happen ran threw my mind. I came to a conclusion calm and collected, is ok. Red and scary, stay away. Being friends with a vampire was gong to be more difficult then I thought it would. I stared down at the computer on my desk. As I noticed the the essay I had written on it. I sighed "looks like I wouldn't have gotten that A anyways." I started to pick things off from my floor before I decided I would head to bed.

Someone else's pov

I looked at the cute brunette she seemed so innocent. And that smell she gave off was absolutely delicious. I wanted to drink that blood then,and their. The thing is that girl is more special. Then anyone knows.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness guy's I wanted to leave question's again lol well I still hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_he put his self in silence_

_was he now _

_avoiding me_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 6 unknown feeling**

I looked out the window staring at the two birds. The where blue and white, and very tiny. I smiled as I saw the two birds fly away together. I wondered how I could say anything to him, after last night. I wasn't fearful of him, though I know perhaps I should be, but for some reason I couldn't be. Their was just something inside me that said not to fear him. I then felt it his presence behind me. I turned around and looked at him. I smiled straight at him. Hoping he had forgotten about what he had almost done to me. I sighed when I noticed he wouldn't make eye contact with me. No one else was in the class room at the time everyone else was out for lunch including the teacher. I didn't eat lunch I just wasn't hungry during that time. And I guess being a vampire nether did Natsume. I laughed slightly, and unintentionally got the attention I've been wanting from the gorgeous vampire. He looked at me and with his scruff handsome voice he said.

"its not healthy for you not to eat lunch. Least for a human its not" I looked at him in awwww. I smiled cheerfully at him. He gave me a confused face.

" eh shit happens" I simply said to the confused, handsome, vampire. He smirked at me with his his annoying, gentle, crooked, smirk. I started to turn my chair around to face him. But for some reason he backed away from me. "neh Natsume? Don't worry about it like I said shit happens least you'd have a good bite to eat. hehehe" I said trying to cheer him up. Natsume gave me an annoyed look.

" I shouldn't have got close to you alone. I put you in danger. I could have killed you don't you get that!" he yelled. Why was he so worried if I was dead? I don't get it he barely knows me. I just gave him a puppy face. As I acted goofy, trying to lighting up the mood.

" cute little me." I said even cuter then I normally would. I noticed something unexpected. Red no his face. " neh I thought you where cold blooded being half dead and all" I said so curiously Natsume looked at me shyly, which made him even more handsome then normal. God could this guy get any hotter!

" are bloods warm a few days after we feed." he said as he answered my question. I smirked a little as I began to whistle " why do you ask?" I laughed inside my head I knew what I was about to do was going to embarrass him. He may be a vampire but he's still a guy and they do get embarrassed to I think at least.

" I was just wondering how you where blushing thats all" I asked so innocently. I saw Natsume's face become even more red then it was before. I began to giggle causing him to blush even more then. Looks like I found he's weakness, but I wonder why do I want him to blush so badly. Why am I wanting him to have all these feelings for me. I began to confuse my self with these questions running threw my brain.

" I'm sorry I put you in that position Mikan" I looked at him blankly, and just smiled gently at him as I replied.

"like I said before shit happens. You didn't go threw with it thats all that matters" I then put my face near his. "and look your already getting use to the smell of my blood. You didn't go red this time" Natsume looked at me confusingly when I said that. "your eye's glow red when you are getting out of control and nearly try to bite me." I smiled cheerfully as I pointed to his handsome, amazing eye's. " I see know red so your in the clear right now" I then held out a peace sign "your fine right now" then it happened unexpectedly. Natsume's lips where on mine. I tried to resist I tried to not feel my heart melt, but I failed and I gave into his sweet tasting kiss.

* * *

Hey you guys this chapters a bit longer. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Natsume kissed Mikan I wonder if he's already in love with her. hmmm wonder if he new Mikan longer then she thinks. Well find out later. Till then bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

hey guys so sorry for the late updates I've been sorta grounded. Anyways I'm going to update all my story's ether today or tomorrow so don't worry. Well on with the chappi!

* * *

Chapter 7 the encounter

Natsume kissed me. I still couldn't believe it. But why, and what are these feelings. My heart wont stop beating so fast even though it happened yesterday. Do I think of him more then a friend. But I barely even know him. Yet again questions filled my head to the point I couldn't think straight. That was beginning to happen a lot to me lately. As soon as my thoughts became swallowed my head became dizzy. And before I knew it I had passed out.

I was in a dark room. It was so dark I could barely see anything. I began to walk around the room trying to find some way out of it. But all I felt was wall. I then heard a loud scream. It sounded so familiar. Yet I couldn't point out who it was. Suddenly I saw a door pop right in front of me almost like magic. I opened the door as I did. I saw Natsume chained to a wall. With red marks all over him. I tried to run to Natsume's aids but I was forced back to a wall. Natsume looked at me with fear in his eye's as he yelled something.

" No! Not her! I'll do anything please. You can kill me, but please don't hurt Mikan!" I saw a young man with crimson red hair. And white eye's appear right in front of me. He had a smirk on his face as he lifted my chin. Looking at me as if he could see right threw my soul. He's beauty matched Natsume's. Yet their was more anger, and fear in his eye's. I was so scared I couldn't even speak. The only word I manged to get out was

" Natsume" I closed my eye's tight, but when I re opened them I was in my room, laying on my bed. I looked at the clock it was midnight. I sighed I had passed out once again. If Anna finds out it was probably because I didn't eat. I'm defiantly going to get scolded. I sighed I don't like to eat when I'm not hunger. Though it doesn't help my stomach likes to fool me and say I'm not hungry when I am. The next thing I heard was a whistle in the wind. I looked outside my window. And saw Natsume standing next to my front door. I quickly ran down stairs, and slammed open the door. " Natsume what do yo u think your doing" I yelled yet whispered at him. He looked at me, he had worried look in his eye's.

" I was just making sure you where ok, something was telling me you where hurt." he said. I looked at him oddly. Before speaking to the perfection before me.

"no I'm perfectly fine, well I passed out but thats just cause I didn't eat" I said as I put a peace of my plain, brown, hair behind my ear. Natsume had a very annoyed look on his face. I raised my eyebrow as I asked. " what?"

" and exactly why did you not eat?" the perfect figure asked angrily. Natsume put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eye." you better have a good reason."

" I wasn't hungry" I replied back. I had a funny feeling that Natsume wasn't going to like that reason at all. He looked at me angrily. His eye's where fear full to the point I almost wanted to run from him. But I couldn't because he had a hold of my right shoulder still.

" thats your reason! You didn't eat because of that! You realize doing that could kill you!" I then saw. What I never thought I would see from a vampire. Natsume was crying. But instead of him crying salty water. The perfect figure was crying blood.

* * *

Well did you like the chapter? I hope so. Yet again I'm sorry for not updating sooner I've been grounded for a week or two. Well anyways please read and review. Till the next chapter bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

NOTE: hey thanks you guys for the review, sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. i've been really busy with school. planning a wedding,graduation,a move,etc alot alot of stuff lol. well i hope you enjoy oh and if you get the chance read my story the legandry its on i think my names just kemcat on that one lol. anyways i'm going to update on that story probbly starting tomrow i'm going to focas on my fanfictions today maybe even put a new one up lol anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

_bloody tears_

_watery pain_

_empty heart_

_-kemcat16 _

* * *

**chapter 8 blood drops**

theirs so many things about vampires that make them different then us humans. The way they think, the way the smell, the way the eat, even the way the cry. I never thought in a million years that a vampire cries blood when their sad. But yesterday I was proving wrong very wrong. I sat their in the class room like I did yesterday. I ate lunch today hoping it would make Natsume happy. I picked at the small tomato's that where on the side of my salad. I pretty much picked at it and just ate the curbstones and the lettuce. I couldn't help it I was just not hungry. I sighed this is why I don't eat that much in the first place. I'm never hungry. I turned around for a slight second to notice the handsome raven hared boy at the door of the cafeteria. I smiled at Natsume picking up a peace of lettuce with my fork indicating I was eating.

The raven hared boy smiled his remarkable smile at me once again. I looked at him that smile was so beautiful yet it still annoyed me some how. Natsume shuck his finger wanting me to come over to him. I nodded my head , I got up and empty my tray quietly. But not before feeling Anna tugging on my sleeve wanting to know where I was going. I smiled at her gently and indicated that Natsume needed my assistance for something. She smirked at me. " what?" Anna shook her head and turned around, but not before replying.

"oh nothing, just my little Mikan is growing up" I rolled my eyeballs at Anna before walking to the handsome, red eyed boy. Natsume stared me down the whole walk. It was a bit nerve raking I think he's still a little pissed because of last night. I walked right in front of him from the door. But instead of seeing the expected anger in Natsume's eye's. I saw what I thought was a bit of confusion. Without saying one word. The muscular, handsome,raven hared boy, grabbed a hold of my arm and started to walk with me down the school hall way.

" Natsume whats up with you. Is everything ok" Natsume wouldn't look at me. He's face was a bit red which meant he'd probably had went hunting last night. So it wasn't because he's hungry was getting the better of him. Of course I already new that his eye's weren't glowing red. The what what was it? Why wouldn't Natsume answer my question? We reached the outside of the building. I looked at the 4 or five Sakura tree's that stood in front of the building. I avoided looking at Natsume. Something was telling me. Something wasn't right with him. " Natsume if you don't answer to your name I'm going to scream"

"polka please don't scream." said Natsume in a soft tone manner " I have something to tell you will you please listen before you run" I swallowed my own saliva when I heard the words that where coming out of Natsume's mouth. What was he so afraid I would run from. " theirs 4 people who are after you Mikan. Two of them you saw the first day we met." Natsume's hand began to shake as he finished what he was trying to say to me. " those 4 men. Are all vampires. They all want me dead. One of them came by as I was walking you home. Thats why I came by yesterday. I had a funny feeling one of them caught on your sent." I looked oddly at Natsume before he finished his sentence he's grip on me became tighter,. As if he was trying to protect something dear to him.

" Natsume why are you telling me this now" I asked curiously . Natsume looked at me blood dripping out of his eye's. I saw so much fear in his red orb's. I new exactly what had happened to Natsume without him even telling me. I held onto Natsume tightly keeping both are hands intwind with each others. " don't worry Natsume you'll beat them I know it. They wont be able to lay a finger on ether one of us ok." I assured Natsume as I hugged him tighter. I then remembered I smelled extremely good to Natsume. And even if he had just hunted I was making it really hard for him to not bite me. I let go quickly, but as soon as I did , Natsume quickly raped his arms right back around me. I looked up at him. I could see all the fear in his eye's but I was still wondering. Why is he so scared that he'll lose me?

* * *

Ok so sorry it took me this long to update but boy was it worth the wait I think this might be the best chapter I've written yet. Well what did you guys think. Did you like it. Well tell me ok. Till then bye bye don't forget to read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hey you guy's! Sorry for taking so long to update my stories. I've been moving to Texas with my Boyfriend. And I just now got my computer up so I could update. So here's the next chapter.

* * *

I see no evil

I hear no evil

But evil is near

-kemcat16

* * *

**Chapter 9 wishing well**

Ever since that day I've noticed that Natsume's been keeping a even closer eye on me. I still don't get it. Why me? Why is he worried about me theirs nothing special about me. I sat their in the plain looking classroom, as my thoughts kept confusing me more, and more. The farther I thought the more my heart pounded. I knew in my head I should stay away from the gorgeous, Natsume Hyuga. But I couldn't don't get me wrong its not because he's diviner, or anything I think I've just found myself falling in love with him. Natsume's kind, glare was starting to get me.. Out of the blew the bell rang. I had lost track of time once again. God I pray that I don't have a pop quiz tomorrow because if I do I'm dog meat. I felt the familiar cold, pale hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head over enough to see the raven haired god in front of my eye's.

" Mikan its time to go home" he said with a sad tone in his voice. I looked at the crimson eyed vampire with a smile. As once again I hugged him tightly and said with a calming tone.

"everything will be fine Natsume nothing bad is going to happen to me" I then quickly let go of Natsume keeping him from being tempted to bite me. I smiled as sweetly as I could to Natsume. Natsume grabbed my hand and started to walk with me into the hallway. I couldn't see how he was able to stand the smell of my blood. It had already nearly overwhelmed him multiple times. "Natsume what's the matter" I asked curiously. Natsume quickly started to run as he said only one thing.

"their near" I closed my mouth quickly understanding exactly what Natsume meant by their near. I t meant we where both in trouble if we didn't get away soon. As soon as we left the school Natsume began to run. He's speed was almost sickening. My stomach curled as I was drug along this high speed chase we where undergoing. I could see the fear in Natsume's eye's. I still couldn't understand why he was so worried about me. It was so confusing he couldn't could he? Could it be Natsume is falling in love with me as much as I am him. I would do anything for him even if it meant giving up my life for him. Natsume suddenly stopped running. He looked left and right I knew right now was the time to find out I needed to tell him. I needed to say it. Before Natsume started running again

" Natsume I need to tell you something" Natsume looked at me oddly as I started to form the words from my mouth

" what is it Mikan, don't worry everything will be ok" Natsume started to move his hand closer to me. He put his cold, pale hand on my. Barely, tanned skin.

"Natsume I'm in love with you" I said and before I knew it I felt myself lunging a hard, yet soft kiss from Natsume's lips. And when his lips departed from mine I heard him whisper such sweet words back at me.

" I love you to my angel in heaven"

* * *

Sorry that its so short you guys I hope you liked the ending of this chapter though I'll try to update soon that is if I can still the comp away from my boyfriend for a little bit lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Whispers to him

Whispers to my love

I love you my dearest

I give you my blood

* * *

Chapter 10 my stubborn vampire

After I had told Natsume I loved him things seemed a little different. I felt like a heavy weight on my shoulder had been lifted. But it still did not change the fact that we were stuck in a ally under a sewer.

"Natsume? Who's after us" I asked sincerely he looked at me with fear in his eyes, but even though I had asked him that question he refused to answer. After those most wonderful words he said he became mute. Well not latterly mute but he refused to say anything. Suddenly I heard footsteps above us. As the footsteps became louder Natsume's hold against my waist became stronger. I soon heard him utter the words

"No matter what, I will protect you. Even if I have to give my life doing so" it was then I knew that these people where not after Natsume the where after me, but why I don't understand it what did I do wrong. I didn't even know these vampires. The only vampire I know is Natsume. The footsteps soon went away, but my fear did not. We finally got out of the sewer as well as the ally way. Natsume walked me to my house like he always did, but this time before I went in he kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you Natsume" I said as I opened the door "I promise you won't lose me" Natsume smiled slightly as he kissed me one more time.

"I'll stand outside all night if I have to pokidot" he said as he completely and totally ruined the moment! "Natsume you pervert!" I yelled as I slammed the door in his face.

The next day I walked with Natsume to school. He didn't look happy at all. He looked really worried and pale. Ok so he is always pale, but still that's not the point. He turned and looked at me as he pet my head like I was a dog.

"stop worrying your getting wrinkles" he said as he continued to pet my head. This remark had me question why I love him so much. Soon I grabbed his hand. As we walked into the school with everyone and I do mean everyone staring us down. I heard slight whispers like " why does she get to be with the hottest guy in school" and " are the together" I sighed as I thought "my life just keeps getting more complicated everyday"

* * *

So what ya'll think sorry it took so long for me to update I hadn't really had a computer to update on lucky Debbie is letting me use her's Arigato Debbie! Any who hope you injoyed the chapter till then later


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Cha! I'm so sorry everyone! I know it has been a long time since I have updated, please don't hit me! Now, on to the next chapter!

* * *

when night come

and day breaks

my love

i will kill the friend

**Chapter 11: Nah, Natsume-Kun!**

I was in my house to put on my super cool dress on as I waited for Natsume. After all Natsume and I were consider to be boyfriend and girlfriend, so he is taking me out to eat. To an Italian

restraint of all things. Aren't vampires' suppose to be allergic to garlic? But of course, as everything that has happened in my life in the past two or three months this completely and utterly defined

the laws of logic!

I heard my mother yell for me as the bell rang.

"Coming," I said as I put the last clippie in my hair.

"Hurry up Mikan, you are going to be late," My mother called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… Oh Natsume, you look nice," I say when I see Natsume in an air postal tee shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans.

Natsume began to smirk as he looks me up and down before saying that smart remark, "So, your dress matches your underwear today, huh?"

"Na-ta-su-me, you PERVERT!" I scream at the top of my lungs while holding up my fist so tight that I could feel the blood dripping from my newly manicured nails.

Natsume's face became very flushed as he looked at the blood on my hands.

"Natsume what's wrong did you not feed today" Natsume slowly shook his head as he turned slowly away from me. I soon realized what was wrong.

I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could so Natsume wouldn't be hungry anyone, and yes saying that about my own boyfriend still creped me out. I sigh as I start to walk toward Natsume again

I smiled sweetly as I showed him my cleaned none bleeding hands. Before speaking

"see Natsume everything's going to be ok" I said as I tried to cheer him up more and more eventually I got the handsome dealfish perverted vampire to a wonderful smile. We soon headed out as

we walked things became a little well awkward. I started to sigh before Natsume said something sweet yet at the same time very rude,

"there you go with those wrinkles again, it's hard enough being immortal and never aging. I don't need you making your aging process increase. So smile already" I glared at Natsume before

finally deciding to smile. Are conversation was soon cut short as a man with short blond hair and green eye's appeared in front of us.

The boy smiled only to revile his sharp fangs. I could feel my body shaking as the boy approached us

"um… Natsume since when do you hang around humans?" the boy looked at me as he smiled sweetly before he continued" even though she's pretty cute" I blushed a little at the sight of his smile

he's was just as handsome as my perverted boy friend.

"Ruka what are you doing here I heard you started to hunt in a different town from this one" said Natsume with a calm composed look on his handsome red orb's the young boy began to chuckles

as walked closer to us he soon responded to Natsume quest.

"well I heard about some high ranked blood thirsty vampire's coming your way, and I figure somehow you were going to end up fighting them for some reason I don't know why but you have a

really bad habit of picking a fight with the wrong people" Natsume slightly smiled as he looked at the boy.

"It's good to have you on my side Rukia" Ruka smiled sweetly as he responded to the question "anytime Natsume. Say who's the girl?" I soon jumped in the air as I responded for Natsume

"I'm Mikan!"

* * *

So what did yawl l think I know you Ruka fan's are excited well I hope you enjoyed the chapter read and review please?


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: ok so I'm going to try to finish this story before I start others so enjoy the chapter

* * *

the day a new war starts

thats the day

when everything

distroys it's self

**Chapter 12 a new friend**

"_Um… Natsume since when do you hang around humans?" the boy looked at me as he smiled sweetly before he continued" even though she's pretty cute" I blushed a little at the sight of his smile he's _

_was just as handsome as my perverted boy friend.  
_

_"Ruka what are you doing here I heard you started to hunt in a different town from this one" said Natsume with a calm composed look on his handsome red orb's the young boy began to chuckles as _

_walked closer to us he soon responded to Natsume quest.  
_

_"well I heard about some high ranked blood thirsty vampire's coming your way, and I figure somehow you were going to end up fighting them for some reason I don't know why but you have a really bad _

_habit of picking a fight with the wrong people" Natsume slightly smiled as he looked at the boy.  
_

_"It's good to have you on my side Ruka" Ruka smiled sweetly as he responded to the question "anytime Natsume. Say who's the girl?" I soon jumped in the air as I responded for Natsume  
_

_"I'm Mikan!"_

The handsome blond boy chuckled at me I frowned a bit before he responded to my interdiction

"ah Mikan its very nice to meet you" I cheerfully smiled back at him as he kept talking" well I hope that whoever is here doesn't get a smell of you, your smell is absolutely mouth watering" I

winched at the word mouth watering. Natsume slightly stared at Ruka before speaking

" so Ruka who exactly is in town it's not who I think it is" Ruka frowned at Natsume as he replied

"yes I'm afraid so its Personia( if I spelled it wrong please tell me)" Natsume's eye's widened as Ruka continued to speak " someone leaked information to your whereabouts and worst someone

told them about your human pet, which I'm guessing is suppose to be Mikan here" I felt like blowing steam the words pet really pissed me off bad, I soon blurted out

"I'm no one's pet!" Ruka looked at me with a slight sigh he responded to my screaming.

"I understand that Mikan but vampires are not normally fond of humans there are only a rare few who even tolerate them let alone like them so most people can't see you as a great vampire like

Natsume's companion so they presume you're his pet." I sigh as I looked outward. When suddenly out of the blew Natsume's arm's start to rap around me tightly. He looked like he was scared

once again. I don't know who this guy is but I'm guessing he's bad news. I smiled sweetly at Natsume trying to reassure him that I would be perfectly fine that there was really nothing to worry

about, even though I wasn't so sure of that myself we already got two vampires after me and now ones after him. Would we be lucky enough to survive this, and just when I thought my life

couldn't get more complicated someone has to prove me wrong.

"Mikan" said Natsume as he looked at me with a smile on his face that you could totally tell was forced " if anything happens to me I want you to stay with Ruka he will protect you" that sentence

broke threw me like a record "if anything happened to Natsume" no nothing was going to happen to him no! I refuse I don't care if I have to take my own life, Natsume can't die.

"Look here Natsume Huuga you're not going anywhere not if I have any say in it you will not die you got that!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. Natsume's eye's an_d _

Ruka's eye's widened from the shock of what I had said.

" don't worry Mikan I'm sure everything will turn out just fine" Natsume said soon after that something struck Natsume in the back and before I knew it everything Ruka and I were pinned with a

unconscious Natsume on the floor and a scary black haired masked man looking at both of us,

* * *

Oh ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter wait till the next one till then read and review


End file.
